Become a Daddy
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: Ff sequel dari Best Gift dan Luhan Pregnancy. A krishan fanfiction, Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction. Crack pair, Don't Like Don't Read. Please read and review


_Miss Wuhan present_

 _Tittle : Become a Daddy (Sequel of Luhan Pregnancy)_

 _Cast : Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan, and Wu Sehun (Wuhan child)_

 _Pair : Wuhan (Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan)_

 _Genre : Romance, marriage life, family_

 _Length :Oneshoot_

 _Rated : T_

 _Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction. Crack pair, Don't Like Don't Read_

 _Happy reading_

Sudah hampir dua jam berlalu namun tidak ada tanda – tanda bahwa operasi yang dilakukan oleh Luhan sudah berakhir. Yifan masih saja berdiri tegak di depan ruang operasi dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Dia memanjatkan doa dengan sepenuh hati kepada Sang Pencipta kehidupan untuk keselamatan kedua belahan jiwanya. Tak jauh dari tempat Yifan berdiri terdapat kedua orang tua Luhan dan juga Yifan. Sama seperti Yifan, mereka juga memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan agar nyawa kedua malaikat yang tengah berjuang melawan maut dapat terselamatkan. Dengan langkah yang tertatih Yifan berjalan mendekati kursi dimana kedua orangtuanya maupun mertuanya duduk dan duduk bersimpuh di depan ibunda tercintanya.

"Mama. Aku takut mama. Apakah Luhannie dan Sehunnie akan selamat?" tanya Yifan sambil terisak. Biarkan para pengunjung di rumah sakit itu menatap Yifan penuh pengibaan dia sungguh tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan agar mereka bisa terselamatkan. Mendengar suara anaknya yang dipenuhi oleh raut ketakutan membuat air mata turun dari netra perempuan yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkan Yifan. Dengan lembut dia membawa tubuh rapuh Yifan untuk bersandar di pundaknya. Tangis Yifan semakin menjadi – jadi saat dia mendapatkan tempat berbagi kesedihan di pundak ibunya.

"Berdoalah Yifan. Saat ini kita hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan supaya Luhan dan Sehun dapat selamat dan kembali di tengah – tengah keluarga kita." Bisik ibu Yifan lirih di telinga anaknya. Yifan perlahan mendongak dan melepaskan pelukan ibunya.

"Mama aku akan ke rumah Tuhan untuk berdoa untuk keselamatan Luhan dan anakku. Maukah mama tetap disini menjaga Luhan untukku? Jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi ku ma" ucap Yifan lalu menghapus air mata yang selalu menetes dari matanya. Dan anggukan dari ibunya menjadi jawaban atas permintaan Yifan tadi. Setelah berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya dan juga mertuanya, Yifan pergi dengan langkah gemetar sebenarnya dia sangat tidak rela jika harus meninggalkan istrinya berjuang sendirian. Namun dia melakukan ini demi semua demi keselamatan Luhan.

 _ **Luhannie jika aku kembali nanti kau dan Sehun, anakku harus selamat.**_

Langkah ringkih Yifan telah membawanya ke gereja yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat istrinya sekarang dirawat. Yifan memasuki gereja tua tersebut dan terlihat tidak ada satu orangpun di dalam gereja tersebut. Mungkin karena waktu yang sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam yang membuat tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di dalam gereja. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat, Yifan berjalan menuju ke altar gereja. Dia duduk tersimpuh sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam memohon doa untuk keselamatan istrinya dan juga buah hatinya.

 _Tuhan hamba mohon dengan sangat selamatkanlah istri dan anak hamba. Jangan ambil nyawa keduanya. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup jika kedua malaikatku tidak berada di sisiku. Hanya ini permintaanku Tuhan kumohon kabulkanlah permintaan hamba._

Suara raungan tangis Yifan terdengar menggema di seluruh gereja yang sebelumnya hening saat dia memanjatkan doa untuk Luhan dan juga Sehun anaknya. Beruntung baginya kerena tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat kondisinya yang sangat menyedihkan seperti ini. Hanya Tuhanlah yang menjadi saksi betapa terpuruknya seorang Wu Yifan saat ini. Di hadapan Tuhan saat inilah Yifan mampu mengeluarkan segala sakit dan ketakutan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Yifan bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya kepada orang lain. Dia selalu saja memendam perasaannya dan tidak mau berbagi kepada orang lain bahkan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Yifan mulai merubah sikapnya ketika dia mengenal Luhan, belahan jiwanya. Hanya dengan sentuhan lembut tangan Luhan kepada bahunya sudah membuat Yifan melepaskan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Dengan sentuhan lembut dari Luhan, Yifan seakan mendapatkan sandaran untuk menghadapi berbagai masalah yang dia hadapi. Dan saat ini yang menjadi sandaran hidupnya tengah berjuang diantara hidup dan mati. Yifan sangat takut jika dia akan kehilangan Luhan. Raungan tangisan Yifan semakin menjadi tatkala dia membayangkan hari – harinya tanpa Luhan di sampingnya. Tiada lagi senyuman lembut yang selalu menghiasi hari – harinya, tidak ada belaian dan tatapan penuh cinta yang diberikan Luhan hanya kepadanya.

Suara dering dari ponsel Yifan menghentikan sementara tangisan namja belasteran China – Kanada tersebut. Dengan tergesa – gesa dia mengangakat telepon yang ternyata berasal dari ibunya tersebut. Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan. Jantung Yifan berdetak dengan tidak terkendali saat ini.

"Segeralah ke rumah sakit Yifannie. Anakmu, Wu Sehun sudah lahir ke dunia ini." ucap ibu Yifan. Ada sedikit perasaan lega ketika ibunya mengatakan jika anaknya lahir dengan selamat. Namun Yifan tidak bisa bernafas lega, ketakutan akan kehilangan Luhan masih menghantui pikirannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan, mama. Apakah dia juga selamat seperti Sehun?" tanya Yifan dengan suara yang bergetar hebat.

"Istrimu juga selamat sayang. Segeralah kemari dan temui kedua belahan jiwamu."

Akhirnya senyum penuh rasa syukur terukir di wajah sempurna Yifan. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memanjatkan rasa syukur yang tiada terkira kepada Tuhan.

 _Ya Tuhan terima kasih banyak karena telah mengabulkan permintaan hamba. Hamba berjanji mulai sekarang kebahagiaan Luhan dan Sehun merupakan tujuan hidupku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan berlari seperti orang kesetanan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit tersebut. Bahkan dia sampai menabrak beberapa orang yang berjalan bersebrangan dengannya dan bonus dihadiahi makian dari orang – orang yang bertabrakan dengannya. Meskipun di rumah sakit ini tersedia fasilitas lift namun Yifan lebih memilih untuk menggunakan tangga darurat menuju ke lantai 4 tempat dimana kamar Luhan berada. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah melihat keadaan istri dan juga anaknya. Dengan nafas yang tersengal – sengal dia berlari menghampiri kamar rawat nomor 707 di mana Luhan dirawat. Setelah sampai di pintu tersebut dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat dia membuka kenop pintu tersebut. Senyum tulus terkembang di wajah namja tinggi tersebut ketika dia melihat istrinya tengah tidur terlelap di atas katil rumah sakit. Dengan gerakan yang tergesa – gesa dia menghampiri Luhan dan langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh rusa kecilnya. Sebenarnya di ruang rawat tersebut ada kedua orang tua Luhan dan Yifan, namun mereka bisa memaklumi tindakan refleks Yifan tersebut.

"Mommy akhirnya kau selamat. Ya Tuhan terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak karena Engkau masih mempercayaiku untuk menjaga Luhan." Isak Yifan di tengah dekapan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang semula tertidur lelap, membelalakkan matanya ketika dia merasakan pelukan erat dari Yifan. Setelah sadar jika yang memeluknya saat ini adalah suaminya, dia kini mengusap – usap punggung bergetar suaminya untuk menenangkannya.

"Mianhae Daddy jika Mommy membuatmu sangat khawatir. Jangan menangis lagi ne, sekarang Mommy sudah kembali ke pelukan Daddy jadi jangan khawatir lagi. Okay." Bisik Luhan di telinga suaminya.

Yifan melepaskan pelukan eratnya kepada Luhan. Sebagai gantinya sekarang dia ikut berbaring di samping Luhan. Yifan memposisikan dirinya untuk menindih Luhan tetapi lengannya diposisikan di sebelah kepala Luhan sehingga dia tidak sepenuhnya menindih Luhan. Dengan posisi seperti ini membuat Luhan bisa dengan jelas melihat raut wajah suaminya. Perasaan lega dan bersyukur dengan jelas mendominasi raut wajah Yifan. Tangan mungil Luhan dengan perlahan menyentuh pipi tirus Yifan dan mengelusnya perlahan. Kemudian bergerak ke atas menuju kedua mata yang saat ini masih saja mengeluarkan kristal – kristal beningnya. Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke kedua mata Yifan dan mengecupnya secara perlahan.

" _Ulijima Daddy_ "

"Oh Luhanku. I Love You"

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Yifan untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil milik Luhan. Lumatan – lumatan kecil diberikan Yifan untuk mengeksplor lebih dalam bibir milik Luhan. Sebaliknya Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yifan dengan membalas lumatan – lumatan dari suaminya tersebut. Tangan kekar Yifan bergerak menuju ke belakang tengkuk Luhan kemudian menekannya lembut supaya ciuman mereka lebih dalam lagi. Kepala Yifan bergerak ke kanan maupun ke kiri untuk mencari posisi yang paling nyaman bagi mereka berdua. Tangan Luhan membelai dada Yifan kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Yifan saat dirasakannya oksigen yang dia hirup semakin menipis akibat ciuman tadi. Yifan pun dengan terpaksa melepaskan tautan di antara mereka.

"Wo Ai Ni Wu Luhan" bisik Yifan di telinga Luhan lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan. Yifan kembali menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Luhan. Dia bukan menangis karena merasa sedih, dia menangis karena dia merasa terlalu bahagia Luhan dapat kembali lagi ke sisinya. Di ruang rawat Luhan bukan hanya suara tangis dari Yifan saja yang terdengar melainkan juga suara kedua orang tua Luhan maupun Yifan. Sama seperti Yifan, mereka juga menangis bahagia karena Luhan dan Sehun dapat selamat dan kembali ke pelukan mereka. Suara decitan pintu yang bergesekan dengan lantai menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Seorang suster masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Luhan dengan seorang bayi laki – laki yang berada dalam gendongan suster tersebut. Mata Yifan terlihat berkaca – kaca saat melihat jagoan kecilnya lahir dengan sehat dan selamat di gendongan suster tersebut. Dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat Yifan meraih Sehun dari suster tersebut dan mencoba menggendong putra kebanggaannya dengan sangat hati – hati. Yifan mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi halus Sehun dan mendaratkan ciuman penuh kasih sayang disana.

"Anakku Wu Sehun. terima kasih karena kau telah lahir di dunia ini sayang. Mulai hari ini _daddy_ berjanji bahwa kebahagiaanmu dan juga _mommy_ mu menjadi tujuan hidupku sekarang. _I Love You my sweetheart_." Ucap Yifan dengan air mata yang lagi – lagi luruh melalui kedua mata tajamnya.

Setelah selesai memberikan Sehun ciuman bertubi – tubi, Yifan menyerahkan malaikat mungilnya tersebut kepada ibunya. Luhan menerima Sehun dengan hati – hati lalu meletakkan bayi tersebut di dadanya. Secara naluriah Sehun menggerak – gerakkan bibir mungilnya untuk mencari puting susu milik Luhan. Setelah bibir Sehun menemukan puting milik sang ibu dia langsung menyedot puting tersebut dengan rakus.

"Sehun sayang, _mommy_ sangat menyayangimu. Jadilah anak yang baik, yang bisa menjaga dan membanggakan _daddy_ dan _mommy_ di kemudian hari." Ucap Luhan lalu dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yifan tadi yaitu mencium kening Sehun dengan penuh cinta. Luhan merasakan usapan lembut Yifan di pundaknya dan dia membalas perlakuan lembut Yifan dengan sebuah senyuman terbaik yang dia miliki.

"Terima kasih _mommy_ kau telah mempertaruhkan hidup dan matimu untuk melahirkan malaikat kecil kita, Wu Sehun."

Yifan mengangkat dagu Luhan perlahan dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir mungil Luhan. Air mata bahagia pun keluar dari kedua mata rusa milik Luhan. Dia sangat bersyukur dapat melahirkan Sehun dengan selamat. Meskipun tadi dia harus berjuang melawan hidup dan mati untuk memperjuangkan agar Sehun dapat menghirup oksigen di dunia ini. Luhan melirik ibunya yang berada di samping ranjang tempatnya berbaring dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Dia mengisyaratkan agar ibunya memeluknya setelah Sehun di gendong oleh suaminya. Ibu Luhan pun memeluk Luhan dengan erat dan ikut menangis di pelukan Luhan setelah mendengar kata – kata dari Luhan.

"Terima kasih mama. Terima kasih karena mama sudah melahirkan Luhan dan membesarkan Luhan sampai seperti ini. Luhan mau meminta maaf jika selama ini Luhan selalu merepotkan dan berbuat salah kepada mama. Sekarang Luhan menyadari betapa mulianya menjadi seorang ibu setelah aku melahirkan Sehun. Terima kasih mama. I really love you mom."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah selama satu minggu Luhan dirawat di rumah sakit dan hari ini sudah waktunya dia dan Sehun akan kembali ke mansion keluarga Wu, tempat tinggal mereka. Luhan tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan raut bahagianya karena dia akan kembali ke rumahnya. Luhan sudah merasa sangat bosan selama satu minggu hanya berdiam diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Pada dasarnya Luhan adalah orang yang aktif. Selama berada di rumah sakit dia merasa tersiksa karena pekerjaannya hanya berbaring saja di ranjang rumah sakit. Berbeda jika Luhan berada di rumah dia akan sibuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang bertugas membersihkan rumah sekaligus menjaga anaknya.

Ketika mobil Yifan sudah sampai di rumah, Luhan segera bergegas membuka pintu mobil tersebut untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun gerakan tangan Luhan yang akan membuka pintu terpaksa berhenti pada saat Yifan menahan pergerakan tangannya. Luhan menoleh ke hadapan Yifan dan menyerngitkan keningnya bingung. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Luhan, Yifan malah menyuruh ibunya yang saat ini menggendong Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya terlebih dahulu kemudian dia keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan di dalam mobil. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yifan yang sudah membuka pintu penumpang dan mata Luhan membelalak kaget saat tanpa aba – aba Yifan meletakkan tangannya di belakang leher Luhan dan perpotongan lutut Luhan. Luhan meronta – ronta saat dia di gendong ala pengantin oleh Yifan. Dia kan bisa jalan sendiri, lalu mengapa suaminya tersebut malah menggendongnya? Begitu pikir Luhan. Yifan tak memperdulikan rontaan dan protes dari istrinya tersebut, dia membawa Luhan ke lantai dua tempat dimana kamar mereka berada. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Yifan menidurkan Luhan dengan sangat hati – hati lalu menyelimutinya sebatas dada.

"Mengapa kau menggendongku _daddy? Mommy_ kan sudah sembuh jadi aku bisa jalan sendiri tidak perlu di gendong – gendong seperti tadi." Protes Luhan sambil memasang wajah super cemberutnya. Yifan hanya terkekeh pelan melihat istrinya yang sedang merajuk tersebut. dia mencium kening Luhan dalam sebelum menjawab protes yang sudah di layangkan oleh istrinya tersebut.

" _Daddy_ menggendongmu karena _daddy_ tidak mau jika _mommy_ kelelahan dan berpengaruh terhadap kesehatanmu chagi."

"Tapi mommy sudah sembuh. Aku tidak akan sampai kelelahan jika hanya berjalan dari halaman rumah sampai ke kamar ini. Dan aku yakin itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa – apa terhadap kesehatanku."

Yifan menghela nafas dan tersenyum miris ketika istrinya tersebut masih juga ngotot jika dia akan baik – baik saja. Dia kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan dokter mengenai kesehatan Luhan. Dokter menyarankan jika Luhan harus beristirahat total dan tidak boleh melakukan aktifitas apapun. Karena pendarahan hebat yang dialami oleh Luhan pada saat melahirkan Sehun. yifan merasa shock akan kondisi Luhan yang harus _bedrest_ dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Dia sangat mengetahui karakter Luhan yang tidak bisa diam, dan Yifan yakin Luhan akan merasa tertekan jika dia harus berdiam diri dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

"Luhanku tadi dokter bilang kepadaku jika mulai saat ini kau harus istirahat total dan tidak melakukan aktifitas apapun. Karena pendarahanmu kau harus _bedrest_ sayang."

Seperti yang sudah diprediksikan oleh Yifan sebelumnya jika Luhan tampak shock mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Berapa lama aku menjalani ini semua?"

"I don't know darl. Tapi yang pasti kau menjalani ini semua dalam waktu yang cukup lama sayang."

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun, _daddy_? Siapa yang akan mengurus Sehun ketika kau bekerja? Bagaimana bisa aku mengurus Sehun dengan baik sedangkan aku saja tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari kamar ini." tangisan Luhan pecah seketika ketika harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik. Dia tidak akan bisa menjaga Sehun dan merawat suaminya jika dia harus selalu berbaring di tempat tidur. Sang suami melihat Luhan dengan tatapan nanarnya kemudian mendekap tubuh gemetar istrinya di dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Luhan menumpahkan segala tangisan kesedihannya di dada bidangnya.

"Jangan khawatir baby. Kedua orang tua kita akan membantu merawat Sehun. sedangkan kau pulihkan kembali kesehatanmu sayang supaya kau bisa merawat Sehun, anak kita" ucap Yifan lirih berharap sang istri akan luluh dengan perkataan tulusnya.

"Tapi aku akan menjadi istri yang tidak berguna karena hanya bisa terdiam di tempat tidur sialan ini."

"Sttt jangan pernah bilang jika kau saat ini menjadi istri yang tidak berguna. Itu sama sekali tidak benar _mommy_. Kau adalah ibu terhebat karena mampu bertahan hidup setelah pendarahan yang kau alami hampir saja merenggut nyawamu dan Sehun. Dan aku bangga terhadapmu sayang. Jadi kau mau kan mengikuti saran dari dokter _mommy_?"

"Baiklah aku akan melakukan saran dari dokter. Terima kasih _daddy_ kau telah menguatkanku dan aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Bunuh aku jika sampai aku meninggalkanmu. Pegang janjiku itu Wu Luhan.".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tangisan khas bayi terdengar memekakkan telinga di kediaman keluarga Yifan. Mendengar suara tangisan yang begitu keras membuat kedua orang yang masih sibuk mengarungi alam mimpi tersebut terganggu. Yifan mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya kemudian tangannya meraih jam yang terletak di meja dekat ranjangnya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari waktu dimana kebanyakan orang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Berbeda dengan pangeran keluarga Wu yang saat ini sedang menangis kencang. Mungkin jagoan kecil tersebut merasa lapar dan membutuhkan susu dari ibunya. Yifan menyibakkan selimutnya perlahan dan berjalan menuju box bayi dimana Sehun tidur. Yifan sengaja meletakkan box bayi tersebut di kamarnya agar memudahkannya dalam menjaga Sehun. Dengan perlahan Yifan mengendong jagoan kecilnya dan menenangkannya supaya Sehun berhenti menangis. Namun bukannya mereda, tangisan Sehun semakin kencang dan membuat sang ibu juga terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Mianhae mommy kau harus terbangun kerena Sehun menangis. Biasanya jika ku gendong seperti ini dia akan langsung berhenti menangis namun entah mengapa kali ini Sehun tidak mau berhenti menangis." Jelas Yifan sambil sibuk menenangkan anaknya yang tidak juga berhenti menangis.

" _Gwaenchana daddy_. Sini berikan Sehun kepadaku biar aku yang menenangkannya." Ucap Luhan membenarkan posisinya bersiap untuk menyusui Sehun lalu kedua tangannya mengadah ke depan mengisyaratkan agar Yifan memberikan Sehun kepadanya. Luhan mengendong Sehun dan memberikannya air susu, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama Sehun kembali terlelap di gendongan Luhan.

"Sini mommy berikan Sehun kepadaku. Biar aku yang menidurkannya di box bayi" kata Yifan

"Tidak perlu daddy. Biarkan Sehun tidur bersama dengan kita supaya lebih mudah untukku jika Sehun kelaparan dan meminta susu." Jawab Luhan

Yifan menuruti permintaan isterinya tersebut kemudian berbaring di samping Sehun yang kini sudah diapit oleh kedua orangtuanya. Tangan Luhan mengelus pelan kening Sehun lalu mengecup pelan pipi gembil anaknya. Senyuman tidak pernah terlepas dari bibir Luhan ketika melihat anaknya tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu _daddy_. _Uri Sehunnie_ sangat tampan." Ucap Luhan dengan pandangan yang belum teralihkan dari Sehun. Yifan juga mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun yang kini berada di sebelah kanannya lalu memberikan ciuman di kening Sehun.

"Kau benar sayang dia terlihat sangat mirip denganku namun kurasa bibirnya lebih mirip denganmu _mommy_." Jawab Yifan

"Selain mirip denganmu dia juga mirip dengan Oh Sehun, aktor idolaku"

"Oh Sehun lagi? Ayolah sayang jangan membahas dia lagi saat ini."

"Wae? Apakah kau cemburu kepada Oh Sehun _daddy_?"

"Tentu saja mommy. Mana ada suami yang tidak cemburu jika isterinya mengagumi pria lain."

"Apakah kau tahu mengapa aku sangat mengidolakan Oh Sehun?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena dia terlihat mirip denganmu. Tidakkah kau menyadari _daddy_ jika kau terlihat begitu mirip dengan Oh Sehun."

"Jinja? Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Iya kau begitu mirip dengannya daddy" ucap Luhan sambil menguapkan bibirnya, sepertinya rasa kantuk mulai melandanya.

"Kau sudah mengantuk? Tidurlah kau harus banyak istirahat sayang. _Jaljayo_ "

Yifan mendekat kearah Luhan kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya ke permukaan bibir Luhan. Hanya sebentar sampai kemudian dia menutup kedua matanya menyusul isteri dan juga anaknya mengarungi dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah selama 4 bulan kehadiran si kecil Wu Sehun memeriahan suasana keluarga Wu. Dan selama itu pulalah Luhan masih harus menjalani istirahat total. Luhan sempat berfikir jika Yifan adalah suami paling sempurna di dunia ini. Bagaimana tidak jika hampir dua puluh empat jam Yifan menjadi suami yang selalu siap siaga. Semenjak Luhan harus beristirahat total, Yifan memutuskan mengalihkan seluruh pekerjaan kantornya di rumah. Hal ini dilakukan Yifan agar dia bisa selalu mengawasi Luhan dan Sehun. Tidak hanya Yifan sendiri yang mengurus Luhan maupun Sehun dia juga dibantu oleh kedua orangtuanya maupun orang tua Luhan. Yifan tidak akan membiarkan Luhan menjalankan aktifitas apapun. Setiap Luhan ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, Yifan akan selalu sigap membantunya. Mulai dari menggendong Luhan kemanapun dia mau pergi termasuk juga dalam hal membersihkan diri Luhan. Yifan akan memandikan dan membantu menggantikan pakaian Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Yifan. dia merasa seperti manusia yang tidak berguna karena hanya bisa merepotkan suaminya saja.

Pernah suatu hari Luhan nekat bangun dari ranjangnya dan mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah tanpa mau dibantu oleh satupun maid yang bekerja di rumahnya. Hal itu dia lakukan ketika sang suami terpaksa meninggalkannya ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditunda. Awalnya Luhan merasa dia tidak akan ketahuan oleh Yifan, namun belum sempat Yifan pulang dia sudah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri karena terlalu kelelahan. Bibi Song, kepala maid di mansion keluarga Wu menemukan Luhan sudah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar mandi. Dengan panik wanita paruh baya tersebut menelepon ambulance dan tidak lupa menelepon Yifan. Mendengar jika istrinya masuk rumah sakit, Yifan membatalkan seluruh rapat yang sudah direncanakan dan bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit di Seoul untuk melihat keadaan istrinya. Saat membuka kedua kelopak matanya, Luhan menemukan Yifan duduk di samping ranjangnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Luhan bersumpah jika dia tidak pernah melihat Yifan semarah itu kepadanya. Dan mulai saat itu, Luhan berjanji tidak akan membuat Yifan semarah itu lagi kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata elang Yifan mengerjap pelan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela yang entah mengapa sudah terbuka lebar. Tangan kekarnya meraba – raba di sekitarnya bermaksud untuk mencari dan memeluk erat Luhan. Namun dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Luhan disampingnya. Sontak saja Yifan terbangun dari tidurnya dan berlari menuju ke luar kamar untuk mencari Luhan. Belum sempat Yifan meneriakkan nama Luhan, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Yifan tumben kau sudah bangun. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi." Heran ibu Yifan.

"Mama apakah mama tahu Luhan ada dimana?" tanya Yifan

"Luhan ada di dalam mobil. Hari ini jadwal pemeriksaan rutin Luhan dan mama ingin mengantarkannya."

"Benarkah? Tunggu sebentar ma. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian."

"Tidak perlu. Kau dirumah saja menjaga Sehun. selain melakukan pemeriksaan mama juga ingin mengajak Luhan berjalan – jalan. Kasihan dia jika harus dikurung di kamar. Sesekali dia juga memerlukan refreshing lagipula kesehatan Luhan seudah mulai membaik. Mama yakin jika hanya berjalan – jalan sebentar tidak akan membuat Luhan lelah."

"Apa? Mama akan meninggalkanku sendirian dengan Sehun? mama jangan bercanda. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengurus Sehun. aku hanya menggendongnya supaya berhenti menangis. Bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang buruk selama mama dan Luhan meninggalkan Sehun bersamaku?" panik Yifan

"Tenanglah nak. Kau pasti bisa merawat Sehun dengan baik. Mama percaya kepadamu jika kau mampu. Semua perlengkapan Sehun sudah ada di kamarnya. Dan juga susu Sehun sudah tersimpan di lemari es jika kau ingin memberikan susu jangan lupa untuk memanaskan susu itu terlebih dahulu. Ya sudah mama dan Luhan pergi dahulu ya. Jaga Sehun baik – baik.

Dan Yifan hanya bisa diam mematung di tempatnya ketika ibunya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia merasa shock bagaimana bisa ibunya dan juga Luhan menyuruhnya menjaga Sehun seorang diri. Perlu di garis bawahi SEORANG DIRI. Selama ini dia tidak pernah mengurus Sehun. Dia hanya mengendong Sehun menenangkannya agar dia tidak menangis dan menina bobokan Sehun. Yifan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menganti popok Sehun, memandikan Sehun, mengantikan pakaian Sehun. Bagaimana jika Sehun terus menangis sepanjang hari dan dia tidak bisa manghentikan tangisannya. Yifan mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi. Rencana awalnya yang ingin beristirahat dari penatnya aktifitas pekerjaannya pun harus gagal karena dia mendapatkan "tugas istimewa" dari sang ibu. Lamunan Yifan terhenti di saat dia mendengarkan suara tangisan Sehun yang memekakkan telinga. Dan bagi Yifan hari ini sudah seperti hari kiamat baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan saat ini menyesali keputusanya untuk memberikan hari libur salama 2 minggu kepada Bibi Song. Seandainya saja bibi Song tidak libur hari ini dia bisa saja membantu Yifan mengurus si kecil. Namun karena anaknya yang berada di desa sedang sakit tentu saja Yifan tidak tega membiarkan wanita paruh baya tersebut bekerja. Yifan bergegas menuju ke kamar Sehun saat mendengar anaknya tersebut menangis. Sebelum membuka kenop pintu tersebut, Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

 _Yifan kau pasti bisa. Mengurus Sehun tidak sesusah seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. Jika dia menangis beri saja dia susu dan masalah akan beres._

Yifan terus saja mengsugesti pikiranya bahwa mengurus Sehun bukan sesuatu yang menyulitkan dan merepotkan. Dengan perlahan Yifan membuka pintu tersebut dan disambut oleh suara Sehun yang terus saja menangis. Yifan berjalan menuju ranjang Sehun kemudian menggendongnya.

" _Uri Sehunnie_ berhentilah menangis ne. Apakah kau haus sayang? Tunggu sebentar ya _, Daddy_ akan membuatkanmu susu." Tanya Yifan kepada anaknya yang tentu saja tidak dimengerti Sehun. Yifan keluar dari kamar Sehun menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil susu yang di simpan di dalam kulkas.

"Ini dia sayang minum susumu ne dan jangan menangis lagi." Yifan menyerahkan susu yang masih dingin tersebut kepada Sehun dan langsung diminum rakus oleh Sehun. Bahkan Sehun langsung menghabiskan susu tersebut dalam sekali teguk, sepertinya pangeran keluarga Wu itu sangat kelaparan meskipun susu tersebut dalam keadaan dingin. Dingin? Iya susu itu masih dalam keadaan dingin karena Yifan lupa menghangatkan susu Sehun terlebih dahulu.

"Wah kau pintar sekali nak dapat menghabiskan susu sebotol dalam sekejap. Jika kau meminum susu seperti it uterus maka kau akan menjadi anak yang sehat dan kuat sayang." puji Yifan lalu mengambil botol dari mulut Sehun. Saat akan meletakkan botol tersebut di tempat cucian kotor dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Aneh? Mengapa botol Sehun terasa dingin?" bingung Yifan sambil terus menatap botol susu berwarna biru tersebut. Yifan merasa dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting tetapi dia tidak mengingatnya.

 _Dan juga susu Sehun sudah tersimpan di lemari es jika kau ingin memberikan susu jangan lupa untuk memanaskan susu itu terlebih dahulu._

Yifan membelalakkan matanya saat mengingat pesan dari ibunya bahwa susu yang tersimpan di kulkas harus dipanaskan terlebih dahulu sebelum di berikan kepada Sehun.

"Astaga nak _daddy_ lupa menghangatkan susu untukmu. _Eottokkae?_ " panik Yifan. sungguh dia lupa pesan dari ibunya, mungkin dia terlalu panik melihat Sehun yang terus menangis meminta susu. Jadi tanpa berpikir panjang dia langsung memberikan susu dingin tersebut kepada Sehun untuk meredakan tangisannya.

"Ah tidak apa – apa sayang. Daddy yakin kau tidak akan sakit hanya karena minum susu dingin. Kau kan anak yang kuat. Lagipula cuaca saat ini panas jadi tidak mengapa kalau kita minum minuman dingin."

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk Sehun untuk kembali terlelap. Yifan berjalan menuju ke kamar Sehun dan meletakkan bayi tampannya ke dalam box bayi. Setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri lalu menyiapkan masakan sederhana yang akan dia santap untuk sarapan. Meskipun banyak orang yang menyangka bahwa Yifan adalah manusia yang hampir sempurna karena dia bisa mengerjakan segala sesuatu dengan sempurna. Tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa dia lakukan dengan sempurna. Dia tidak bisa mengurus kebutuhannya sendiri. Selama ini selalu ada Luhan yang menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya. Mulai dari baju, dasi, dan sepatu mana yang harus dia kenakan saat ke kantor, sampai segala perlengkapan kantor Luhan lah yang menyiapkannya. Dan saat ini di saat Luhan dan kepala maid di rumahnya sedang tidak ada, mansion keluarga Yifan sekarang tak ubahnya menjadi rumah yang tidak layak huni. Rumah yang semula tertata dengan begitu rapi sekarang mulai berantakan karena tadi Yifan mengobrak – abrik seluruh isi rumahnya untuk mencari ponsel yang ternyata tersimpan di saku celana yang sudah di letakkan di tempat cucian kotor. Untung saja para maid sedang libur hari ini, jika tidak sudah pasti ponsel milik Yifan sudah masuk ke dalam mesin cuci. Saat ini bagian dapur lah yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Bagaimana tidak jika hampir seluruh dapur ternodai oleh saus yang entah bagaimana bisa tercecer di hampir seluruh dapur. Yifan sedang berusaha memasak nasi goreng dengan bantuan dari video turitorial cara membuat nasi goreng di youtube. Yifan memperhatikan setiap detail video turitorial tersebut dan mempraktekkannya dengan sangat serius. Suara tangisan Sehun lagi – lagi menyudahi acara "mari merusak dapur". Dengan langkah terbirit – birit, Yifan berlari menuju ke kamar Sehun dan menemukan anaknya lagi – lagi menangis histeris. Ya Tuhan bahkan Yifan lupa mematikan kompor saat dia memasak tadi. Kita berdoa saja supaya tidak terjadi kebakaran di rumah mewah tersebut.

"Ada apa sayang kenapa kau menangis? Apakah kau ingin susu lagi?" tanya Yifan yang dijawab tangisan oleh Sehun. Yifan mengendong Sehun dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri anaknya.

"Bau apa ini? Aish kenapa bau sekali? Apa mungkin ini bau badanku? Tidak mungkin, aku baru saja mandi bahkan menggunakan parfum. Kalau begitu ini bau apa? Atau jangan – jangan"

Mengikuti insting yang dia punya, Yifan mengarahkan hidung mancungnya kea rah pantat Sehun dan disana dia menyadari sumber bau itu berasal. Dengan raut wajah tegang dan peluh yang menetes melalui dahinya Yifan menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya dan membuka popoknya secara perlahan.

"ASTAGA SEHUN KENAPA KAU BUANG AIR BESAR SEKARANG NAK. MENGAPA TIDAK NANTI SAJA SAAT GRANDMA DAN MOMMY SUDAH DATANG. AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBERSIHKAN KOTORANMU. AISHH EOTOKKAE" teriak Yifan frustasi. Karena teriakknya itulah yang menyebabkan Sehun menangis semakin kencang. Yifan mengusak rambutnya frustasi, ternyata mengasuh bayi tidak semudah yang dia pikirkan. Apalagi di saat seperti ini, Yifan merasa stress sendiri karena sedari tadi Sehun tidak berhenti menangis. Mengabaikan bau dari kotoran Sehun, Yifan mulai mengganti popok anaknya. Setelah popok tersebut terlepas, dia membuang popok tersebut dan membersihkan kotoran Sehun dengan tisu basah. Dengan raut wajah setengah jijik dia membersihkan kotoran tersebut. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah membersihkan kotoran seseorang dan ini merupakan pengalaman pertama baginya. dia semakin kagum dengan ibu – ibu di seluruh dunia yang bisa menjaga dan merawat buah hatinya dengan sangat baik.

"Sehun bagaimana jika kau sekalian mandi. Lalu kita akan berjalan – jalan mencari sarapan untuk _daddy_. _Eotte?_ Baiklah tunggulah di sini jagoan kecil _daddy_ akan memanaskan air untuk mandimu."

Yifan menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ke arah dapur. kening Yifan berkerut saat dia melihat ada kepulan asap yang berasal dari arah dapurnya. Dengan panik Yifan berlari ke arah dapur untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"Ya Tuhan kenapa aku bisa lupa untuk mematikan kompor?" monolog Yifan saat dia sudah berhasil mematikan api yang hampir saja menghanguskan dapur rumahnya tersebut. Setelah itu, dia membuang masakan gosong tersebut ke tempat sampah dan mulai memanaskan air untuk mandi si kecil. Yifan tetap menunggu di dapur untuk mengurangi resiko kecerobohannya mematikan kompor untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia membawa air yang sudah mendidih itu ke kemar Sehun dan mulai melepaskan pakaian anaknya.

"Bagaimana cara memandikan bayi? Ya ampun aku bisa benar – benar gila. Ah aku punya ide." Sebuah ide yang menurut Yifan cemerlang tiba – tiba saja muncul di kepalanya. Dengan segera dia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Kyungsoo, tunangan Jongin.

"Yoboseyo, Kyungie."

" _Ne waeyo gege_ " jawab Kyungsoo

"Soo bisakah kau datang ke rumahku sekarang?"

" _Memangnya ada masalah apa gege?_ "

"Aku sepertinya memerlukan bantuanmu saat ini Kyung. Mama dan Luhan sedang keluar jadi mereka meninggalkanku bersama dengan Sehun sendirian di rumah. Bisakah kau datang kemari dan membantuku merawat Sehun?"

" _Baiklah gege. Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu. Lagipula aku sudah rindu dengan Sehun. Tunggu ya mungkin 10 menit lagi aku dan Jongin akan sampai di sana_."

10 menit kemudian Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin sudah sampai di rumah Yifan. Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Dia sudah sering mengunjungi rumah bos sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya tersebut. Jadi tidak heran jika dia langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa menunggu di persilahkan masuk oleh pemilik rumah terlebih dahulu. Saat menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Yifan kedua mata sepasang kekasih tersebut terlihat membola melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Bagaimana tidak terkejut jika rumah yang selalu saja rapi dan bersih kini berubah menjadi layaknya gudang. Bahkan Kyungsoo sempat berfikir jika mereka salah alamat namun pikiran Kyungsoo terbantahkan saat dia mendengar suara tangisan Sehun dan suara Yifan yang berusaha menenangkan anaknya. Segera Jongin dan Kyungsoo berlari menuju ke sumber suara tersebut. Sesampainya di kamar Sehun terlihat Yifan tampak kualahan menenangkan anaknya yang sedang rewel.

"Astaga _gege_ apa yang terjadi mengapa Sehun menangis kencang seperti itu?" tanya Jongin.

"Entahlah Jongin aku juga tidak tahu. Dari tadi dia terus saja menangis dan tidak mau berhenti. Aku merasa frustasi karenanya. Kyung bisakah kau membantuku menenangkan Sehun?" pinta Yifan kepada tunangan Jongin, Kyungsoo. Mata Yifan sudah nampak berkaca – kaca saat meminta bantuan kepada Kyungsoo. Jongin nampak iba kepada sahabatnya tersebut. dia sangat mengenal seorang Wu Yifan sosok sempurna yang selalu di elu – elukan oleh banyak orang. Yifan merupakan orang tertegar dan kuat yang pernah Jongin kenal dan dia tidak pernah melihat Yifan menangis sebelumnya. Dan saat ini dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Yifan menangis hal itu menandakan bahwa dia sudah sangat frustasi saat ini. Kyungsoo pun berjalan mendekati Yifan dan mengambil Sehun dari gendongan daddynya.

" _Gege_ kau sudah menyiapkan perlekapan mandi untuk Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo saat dia sudah berhasil menenangkan Sehun yang rewel sedari tadi.

"Sudah Kyung. Tapi mungkin airnya sudah mulai dingin. Tunggu sebentar aku akan menghangatkan kembali airnya."

Sepeninggal Yifan, Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo lalu mencium pipi gembil Sehun kemudian mencium bibir Kyungsoo kilat. Kyungsoo kaget dengan perlakuan kekasihnya tersebut dan ingin melakukan protes namun dia takut jika Sehun akan menangis lagi.

"Kau hebat sayang. Kau bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang baik untuk anak – anakku kelak." Ucap Jongin. Mendengar ucapan seperti itu dari Jongin membuat pipi Kyungsoo otomatis memerah dan seluruh persendian di tubuhnya lemas seketika. Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk berterima kasih kepada Yifan karena dia datang di saat yang tepat. Jika tidak Kyungsoo pasti akan terjatuh karena terlalu lemas akibat pernyataan dari Jongin tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah selesai dimandikan oleh Kyungsoo dan saat ini bayi mungil tersebut sedang mendapatkan pijatan – pijatan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie bolehkah aku saja yang menggantikan pakaian Sehun?" tanya Yifan menginterupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau kan _daddy_ nya _gege._ Sini aku akan mengajarimu."

Kyungsoo pun mulai mengajari Yifan cara mengantikan pakaian. Yifan pun dengan antusias mengikuti setiap arahan yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo. Setelah selesai menggantikan pakaian Sehun dia menggendong Sehun yang sudah mulai terlelap tidur. Mungkin Sehun kelelahan karena sedari tadi dia menangis terus – menerus.

"Terima Kasih Kyungsoo kau telah membantuku merawat Sehun. Bantuan darimu sangat berarti untukku." Ucap Yifan sambil mengantarkan Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin ke depan rumah.

"Sama – sama gege. Aku sangat senang membantumu merawat Sehun. Kapan – kapan bolehkah aku membantumu merawat Sehun lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja Kyungie. Kau boleh merawat Sehun kapanpun kau mau."

"Baiklah gege kami berdua pamit pulang terlebih dahulu. Maafkan kami yang tidak bisa berlama – lama disini." Kata Jongin

"Tidak apa – apa. Berhati – hatilah di jalan." Kata Yifan.

Yifan kembali lagi ke dalam dan mulai merapihkan rumahnya yang saat ini terlihat seperti gudang yang tidak terpakai. Sehun sekarang sedang terlelap di box bayinya dan inilah saat yang tepat bagi Yifan untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Hampir dua jam waktu yang dibutuhkan bagi Yifan untuk membersihkan dan merapihkan rumahnya. Tubuh Yifan serasa remuk karena membersihkan rumah sebesar itu. dengan langkah yang diseret – seret dia menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu kamar Sehun perlahan. Yifan membuka pintu itu secara perlahan – lahan berharap untuk tidak membangunkan anak semata wayangnya. Namun harapan Yifan salah, saat dia membuka pintu tersebut dia melihat Sehun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan berceloteh ria.

"Aigoo uri Sehunnie sudah bangun? Ayo kita bermain bersama – sama."

Sejenak Yifan melupakan lelah tubuhnya saat melihat Sehun begitu aktif berceloteh ria. Yifan mengajak Sehun ke taman di belakang rumahnya. Tidak lupa kali ini dia memberikan Sehun pakaian hangat karena angin di luar mulai berhembus dengan kencang. Yifan duduk di sebuah ayunan yang sengaja dia bangun untuk tempat bermain Sehun kelak. Bukan hanya ayunan saja tetapi hampir semua wahana yang terdapat di taman bermain juga ada di sini. Bisa dibilang nanti Sehun akan mempunyai taman bermain sendiri di rumahnya.

"Pappaa pappathaa chaa" celoteh Sehun tanpa makna.

"Sehun ayo sekarang kau bilang Daddy. Ayo coba bilang daddy"

"Pppahh paphaa"

"Bukan papa sayang tapi Daddy"

"Phapapapppaaa"

"Baiklah – baiklah nanti daddy akan mengajarimu untuk memanggil daddy dan mommy ne." putus Yifan dan dibalas dengan senyuman dari Sehun. melihat Sehun yang begitu menggemaskan Yifan tidak segan – segan memberikan ciuman bertubi – tubi terhadap Sehun. dia ingin Sehun mengetahui bahwa dia sangat menyayangi anaknya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yifan, Sehun. Kami pulang." Teriak mama Yifan. Dia dan juga menantunya, Luhan baru saja pulang dari pemeriksaan rutin Luhan. Tidak hanya memeriksakan keadaan Luhan tetapi mereka juga menyempatkan membeli beberapa baju dan mainan untuk Sehun. Dan arena itulah mereka pulang terlambat.

"Kemana mereka? Kenapa mereka tidak menjawab mama?" tanya Luhan heran. Karena tidak biasanya Yifan tidak menyambut kedatangannya ketika dia keluar rumah.

"Kau cek saja di kamarmu sayang. Biar mama pergi ke kemar Sehun untuk meletakkan barang – barang ini."

Luhan menuruti perintah mertuanya dan pergi ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya dan Yifan berada. senyum terpatri di wajah Luhan tatkala dia melihat Sang suami dan buah hati tengah tertidur lelap dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Mungkin mereka terlalu kelelahan bermain bersama sampai – sampai televisi yang menanyangkan kartun Pororo tersebut lupa untuk dimatikan. Dengan perlahan dia menyelimuti kedua orang yang dicintainya dan mengecup bibir Yifan perlahan.

"Eoh apa aku membangunkanmu daddy?" tanya Luhan saat Yifan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tidak mommy aku memang ingin bangun untuk menyusulmu tapi ternyata kau sudah pulang. Mengapa kau lama sekali mommy? Kau kemana saja seharian ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan kesehatanmu sehingga kau begitu lama tinggal di rumah sakit?"

Luhan melumat bibir suaminya perlahan untuk menghentikan pertanyaan bertubi – tubi yang diarahkan kepadanya. Yifan pun membalas lumatan tersebut dan meletakkan mengubah posisinya menjadi memangku Luhan. Luhan sendiri mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yifan dan membalas ciuman suaminya tak kalah ganas. Namun karena pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis membuat mereka melepas tautan di antaran mereka.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku mommy." Ucap Yifan terengah – engah karena ciuman mereka tadi.

"Aku tadi memeriksakan kesehatanku dan kau tahu daddy? Dokter berkata bahwa kesehatanku sudah pulih dan aku bisa menjalankan aktifitasku dengan normal. Alasan mengapa aku pulang terlambat karena aku dan mama pergi berbelanja kebutuhan Sehun dan tidak menyadari waktu hingga aku pulang larut. Dui bu qi." Jelas Luhan.

"Benarkah itu mommy. Syukurlah jika kesehatanmu sudah pulih. Lain kali jika ingin pulang terlambat mommy beritahu daddy agar daddy bisa menjemput mommy."

"Ne. Bagaimana dengan Sehun hari ini? Apakah dia rewel?" tanya Luhan.

"Tadi pagi dia sempat rewel dan aku sempat frustasi karena dia tidak mau berhenti menangis. Untung saja ada Kyungsoo yang membantuku merawat Sehun. selain itu kami menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bersama."

"Kyungsoo kemari?"

"Iya. Aku yang memintanya datang kesini untuk membantuku. Dan dia juga yang memandikan Sehun."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memindahkan Sehun ke box bayi dulu ne." ucap Luhan dan dia mulai memindahkan Sehun dari ranjangnya ke box bayi. Namun Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sehun. Mengapa dia merasa jika tubuh Sehun saat ini terasa panas. Untuk memastikan suhu tubuh Sehun, Luhan mencari thermometer untuk mengukur suhu tubuh anaknya.

"Astaga Sehun kenapa kau bisa sakit nak?"

"Kenapa mommy? Ada apa dengan Sehun?" Tanya Yifan.

"Sehun sakit daddy? Mengapa tubuhnya bisa panas sekali seperti ini?"

Yifan menelan ludahnya sulit. Apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Luhan. Apalagi saat ini mata Luhan mulai berkaca – kaca menahan tangis.

"Sebenarnya Mommy. Jadi aku tidak sengaja memberikan susu yang masih dingin kepada Sehun. Tapi tadi Sehun baik – baik saja."

Mata Luhan melotot mendengar penjelasan dari Yifan. Bagaimana bisa suaminya tersebut memberikan susu dingin kepada Sehun.

"WU YIFANNNNN"

Ada satu pelajaran berharga yang di petik Yifan atas kejadian ini. dia belajar bahwa jangan pernah memberikan susu dingin kepada seorang bayi. Dan mulai saat ini dia bersumpah tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

THE END

Hallo akhirnya sequelnya Luhan pregnancy kelar juga. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sequel – sequel sebelumnya. Komentar – komentar dari kalian sangat membantu memotivasi saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini. jujur saja saya merasa kesulitan dalam membuat ff ini. ternyata membuat ff genre family tidak semudah yang saya bayangkan. Dan ini juga menrupakan ff oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat yaitu lebih dari 6000 word. Sebenarnya saya berencana membuat ff ini berseries dengan judul Wu Family series. Itu pun jika ada yang berminat. Silahkan kirimkan pendapat kalian di kolom review atau komentar mengenai ide yang akan saya buat yaa

See you in my next fanfiction


End file.
